Blog użytkownika:Daria24/Pidżama Party :D
To będzie jednorazowe opowiadanie, jak nie bede miała pomysłu na długie opowiadanie bede co jakiś czas wstawiała jednorazowe :D Trxixie oprócz z Gangiem Shane, kochała spędzać czas z przyjaciółkami. Kiedy wszyscy wracali z jednej z misji, Trixie spotkała jedną z koleżanek. -Eli wróce później sama chce pogadać z Sam, ok? -Dobrze, tylko uważaj na siebie- powiedział czule -Dobrze bede pamietać- powiedziała i zeszła z mecha Eli z Kordem i Prontą wrócili do kryjówki. -Co u ciebie słychać Trixie widze że Eli sie o ciebie martwi - powiedziała uśmiechając się -Jak o każdego, nie wymyślaj. -Okey mam pomysł, musimy sie spotkać wkońcu razem z Bri i Fran. - powiedziała Sam -No wiem, może dziś u mnie, chłopaki nie powinny mieć nic przeciwko. -Dobra to jesteśmy umówione. -Okey, trzeba jeszcze tylko pomyśleć co bedziemy robić- pomyślała Trixie -Może nocowanko, nie prześpimy całą noc i poplotkujemy o wszystkim i o niczym. -Załatwione, dobra spadam bo Eli sie bedzie martwił. -Oczywiście- powiedziała patrząc na Trixie, która była z owej rzeczy szczęśliwa. * w kryjówce -No hej chłopaki -Cześć Trixie - powiedział Kord i Pronto. -Gdzie Eli? -W swoim pokoju gra chyba w jakieś gry. *w pokoju Eli'a -Hej Eli. -Cześć Trix -Eli mam prośbe - powiedziała siadając koło niego -Mogą dziewczyny do mnie przyjechac na noc? dawno sie z nimi nie widziałam i chce to nadrobić. -Pewnie, dzieki tobie dajemy rade z misjami.-Trixie sie zarumieniła. -Dzieki Eli- i na podziekowanie dała mu całusa w policzek. Trixie wyszła. -I co myślisz Burpy? Słodka niee? Śluzak zapiszczał, bo wiedział że dla Eli'a, Trixie nie jest tylko słodka. *wieczorem Eli załatwił ,aby Pronto nic nie zepsuł dziewczynom więc wysłał go do jego królestwa, z Kordem raczej nie było problemu bo siedział z nim i grał w gry. -No hej dziewczyny -Cześć Trixie. -Idźcie do mnie do pokoju na góre, po lewo ,pierwsze drzwi ,a ja wezme jeszcze coś do picia. Kiedy Eli zobaczył że dziewczyny już weszły do pokoju, poszedł na dół sprawdzić czy wszystko gra bo było za cicho. Oczywiście zapomniał że Pronto nie ma, a to on zawsze robił dużo zamieszania. Trixie stała przy szafce, wyjeła sok i szukała szklanek. Nagle Eli podszedł do niej od tyłu i sie przytulił. Słodko to wyglądało. -Co chcesz Eli? -zapytała zarumieniona bo jego ręce były na jej tali (ale bliżej brzucha). -Sprawdzam czy wszystko gra, co robisz? -Szykuje coś do picia dla dziewczyn. -A ja tez dostane soku?- spytał słodko -Pewnie. Trixie nalała do jednej ze szklanek soku i dała Eli'owi. On żeby wykorzystać sytuacje, odwdzięczył sie buziakiem w policzek i poszedł do pokoju do Korda. -Samm !!!- krzyknęła Trixie - nie wiedziałam że tu jesteś -Przyszłam ci pomóc, ale widze że pomoc miałaś niezłą - powiedziała patrząc na nia, uśmiechając się. -Daj spokój chodź do dziewczyn. * w pokoju -No dziewczyny to co robimy- zapytała Trixie -Ja proponuje pogadać o chłopakach - powiedziała Sam. Najbardziej ciekawską dziewczyną u nich była właśnie Sam, jeśli coś sie działo ,ona musiała poruszyć ten temat. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ zawsze była przez to wygadana. -No dobra- dziewczyny sie zgodziły , Trixie była troche niepewna ,ale wkońcu sie zgodziła. -No to zacznijmy od ciebie i Eli'a- powiedziała Sam uśmiechając się do Trixie -Eli to tylko przyjaciel, dobry i wspaniały przyjaciel.- powiedziała zamarzona -Taa akurat. Eli nie mógł wytrzymać , wiedział że na takich nocowaniach zawsze jakieś tajemnice są wyławiane. -Eli gdzie idziesz?- spytał Kord -aammm ide doo... łazienki, tak łazienki- powiedział stanowczo Kord nie wierzył, ale wkońcu odpuścił, Eli podszedł do drzwi Trixie i zaczął słuchać. -Dziewczyny odpuście, lubie Eli'a ,nawet bardzo ale nie ma na co liczyć- powiedziała smutna. -Niby czemu?- zapytała Sam, tylko one gadały a reszta sie wsłuchiwała. -On do mnie nic nie czuje i nic nie da sie na to poradzić. -Ale zobacz, po pierwsze martwi sie o ciebie i to bardzo... -O każdego sie martwi. -Niech ci bedzie a to co zaszło w kuchni? -Chciał tylko sie napić soku, co w tym złego - spytała Trixie -Gdyby chciał sie tylko napić soku normalnie by podszedł obok ciebie poprosił o sok i poszedł, a on słodko sie do ciebie od tyły przytuli i pocałował na koniec. -Tylko w policzek, tak jak przyjaciele- powiedziała Trixie -Oj nie zaprzeczaj, pajasz do niego uczuciem i to ogromnym, prawdz?- powiedziała stanowczo -Odpowiem po przyjściu z kuchni ide po jakieś ciastka- powiedziała tajemniczo Gdy Eli usłyszał że idzie szybko sie schował do łazienki. Trixie zeszła na dół po ciastka, nalała sobie sok, usiadła i rozmyślała czy to prawda że coś czuje do Eli'a. Mówiła do siebie zaa i przeciw czy to może byc prawda, przeciw prawie nie było nic. Eli sie wszystkiemu nasłuchiwał, aż wkońcu wstała i zaniosła szklanke do mycia. Eli to wykorzystał i chciał się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. -emm Trix? -Eli?? ile tu stoisz?- powiedziała wystraszona -Od dłuższej pory, chciałem sie dowiedzieć czy to wszystko co mówiłać o mnie, czy to prawda?- powiedział łapiąc ją za ręke. -Eli ja nie wiem, chciałabym ale nie moge , nie mam pewności, potrzebuje stanowczego argumentu że nie wyjde przez to na głupią. -A może być taki?- Eli wziął Trixie w talii podsadził do góry i pocałował. -Właśnie taki- powiedziała szczęśliwa.- ale czemu nic nie mówiłeś? -Miałem takie same teorie jak ty, potrzebowałem argumentu. -I co masz? -Tak -Czyli już wiecej nie potrzebujesz?- powiefdziała patrząc uroczo mu w oczy. -Potrzebuje, aby potwierdzić że sie nie myle- powiedział, uśmiechając się. Trixie się uśmiechnęła i znów go mocno pocałowała. Dziewczyny nie wiedziały co z Trixie, długo jej nie było, Kord też sie niepokoił o Eli'a. Wszyscy zeszli na dół i zastali ich wtuleni w siebie i całujących się. -I co nie mówiłam- powiedziała Sam do dziewczyn. Dziewczyny sie zaśmiały, ale para nie zwracała na nich uwagi, nie chcieli aby ktoś przerwał im te chwile. Koniec :* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach